deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Idaki Hitara
Hitara redirects here. For the Hitara's daughter, see Yuki Hitara Idaki Hitara a.k.a Condor is an old Deadman previously imprisoned in Deadman Wonderland. He always claims to be talking to his daughter through his distinctive headset. As we learn through a flashback, Hitara was a teacher whose daughter Yuki, once a beautiful TV starlet, was horribly disfigured during the Great Tokyo Earthquake, and committed suicide by setting herself on fire. Hirata claimed responsibility for what had happened to her, and was thus imprisoned. His Complete Forgery opponents were a pair of 30 year old twins who appeared in the form of toddlers. The twins' "sleep-inducing" blood poison did not seem to affect Hitara, and he was able to finish them off, after spreading his blood all around them during a seemingly losing battle. Idaki only appears in the manga. Background About ten years in the past, Hitara worked as a school teacher. In the ending of the anime, it is seen that he was teaching Kasuga Kyōko in the Nagano Middle School. After the Great Tokyo Earthquake, Hitara and his daughter were trapped in the school, with Hitara's daughter Yuki Hitara maimed seriously in her face. Because Yuki was unable to function on her own, Hitara helped her eat. One day, when Hitara fed her, Yuki started talking about how she wanted to be an actress and that she thought that her father hated that the most. Yuki starts implying that Hitara thinks it served her right, that he thinks it's all her fault. Hitara had a blank expression the whole time, which irritates Yuki. Yuki starts insulting Hitara that he thinks it's all her fault, that her mother died, that her mutilated face is her own fault. Hitara denies all this, still with a blank expression. Yuki bursts out in rage yelling he shouldn't look at her with those cold eyes. She lashes out with her fork in his eye. Hitara still remains calm, takes out the fork, wipes it off and gives it back to Yuki, telling her to eat further. Yuki starts to laugh and cry, saying how she won't be his student if she can't even be his child. Hitara leaves the room after that. Later, Yuki commits suicide by setting her bed on fire. When the fire broke out to the whole building, Hitara was already outside. The rumor started spreading that the famous actress Yuki Hitara was killed and that it was probably suicide. Hitara denies this and tells the police officers that he killed his daughter. He was taken to Deadman Wonderland afterward. Appearance Hitara is an old man with a lot of wrinkles. He has white hair in dreads. He also has a white beard and mustache. He is always seen with a leather band over his eyes, connected to his headphones. Personality Hitara is a stern, old man. He keeps his daughter in his thoughts and claims she is always speaking to him. As a former school teacher, Hitara is an intelligent man. When Senji asked if there's anything he doesn't know, Hitara responds with "Of course not. My daughter's voice knows all".Chapter 23 Plot Deadman arc Hitara first appeared together with Chaplin Sukegawa, Minatsuki Takami and Masu to greet Ganta Igarashi into G Ward. He is introduced by Chaplin as a huge geezer who hasn't slept for 32 years. They go to the club to party and see Senji Kiyomasa's penalty game. He tells Ganta that he should quickly buy more Candy. Like the others (except Ganta), Hitara is unmoved by Senji's eye-removal. Forgeries arc At first, like all the other Deadmen, Hitara was mad at Ganta, but after Shiro's speech, he, Minatsuki Takami, Senji and Chaplin Sukegawa helped Ganta. Revolt arc Hitara's Complete Forgery opponents were Ichi and Hajime Mikawa, who hated Hitara for wanting to educate children into adult life. Those two poisoned Hitara with their sleeping poison and tried his headset. After reflecting on his past, he stands up again, saying that he still couldn't get a rest, even after 32 years. After a furious battle, Hitara eventually won by burning the twins to their deaths. Abilities Branch of Sin: As a Deadman, Idaki can control his blood freely if his out of his body. Hitara using Condor Candle.png|Hitara sets his blood on fire Condor Candle.png|Condor Candle Branch of Sin: Condor Candle ''(コンドル コンドル, Kondoru Kyandoru)'': Condor Candle enables him to ignite his blood into flames that are said to be "hotter than ice". He uses this ability by spilling his blood everywhere and then setting it on fire. This can result in the enemy being trapped and burned, and eventually killed. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Male Category:Manga Only Characters